


The inevitability

by orphan_account



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Love, Other, Philosophy, Sorry Not Sorry, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Okay, I'm thinking it and I'm just going to say it, and you, dear reader, can decide for yourself.





	The inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Eddie Brock and the Symbiote. Being one. At first, they were just an alien and its host. Or just a man and a parasite. But sharing a body and a mind does funny things to sentient creatures and there came a moment when they crossed the threshold and entered a new life, defined by “we” and “us.” The intimacy of such a relationship cannot be surpassed, cannot be measured. And there is no room for one more. 

The way I see it there is no competition. No woman on Earth would consent to be only second in the heart of her man, especially if the first is an ugly, flesh-eating extraterrestrial. No woman on Earth could ever understand him as well as the Symbiote can, no woman could provide for him as well as it can.

Such a sense of oneness, of need and fulfilment, the blurring of lines between war and peace as death becomes defined as an absence of the other, a union between two beings who are opposite in almost everything – isn't that the greatest romantic ideal? The unity that Eddie Brock and the Symbiote have – it’s mind-blowing because it comes so close to what has been the focal point of love stories since time out of mind.

Through Venom we are reminded of our shortcomings in our everyday lives. Not enough compassion, not enough care, not enough time, not enough knowledge - the ingredients of love fall through our hands as though we didn’t try to grab them with all our might and hold on.

Many have cried their hearts out as they yearned towards the impossible. You and I, dear reader, are no exception. But if we can imagine it, long for it, know ourselves to be capable of such love as though it is indeed possible to become one with the beloved, and weather the disappointment and the agony and the wounds that remain –

You see where I'm going with this, dear reader. We need to love better.

Just like Eddie and his Symbiote need to learn to cooperate. It takes time, care, knowledge and understanding. After all, they cannot hide from one another. And neither can we.


End file.
